


our voyage is far from over

by natsugumi



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, set post captain sky pirates but no spoilers except for the epilogue i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsugumi/pseuds/natsugumi
Summary: Kazunari finds Misumi on the balcony after the last day of performances.
Relationships: Ikaruga Misumi/Miyoshi Kazunari
Comments: 20
Kudos: 84





	our voyage is far from over

**Author's Note:**

> for all da misumi lovers and kazunari kinnies out there  
> title taken from susume! pirates

Kazunari slides shut the glass door behind him as he walks out onto the balcony, leaving the pads of his fingers wet from picking up the condensation collected on it. Muku had fallen asleep hours ago, a prime example of an honorable and good boy; Summer Troupe had just finished the final day of their third play and the younger members were surely exhausted. That’s why he finds himself here alone with the moon and all her stars as his only company.

That’s what he thinks, anyway.

His feet are silent as he walks over and pulls out the from the table that’s out there—as it scratches against the balcony, the metal is cold and also wet, which Kazunari anticipated, so he wipes down the table with the towel he’d brought out with him and then throws it onto the chair before he sits down. His phone pings in his pocket with what is presumably a notification from Inste. His post that he’d made earlier about the fireworks blew up.

He pulls out his sketchbook, and that’s when he hears it—faintly, he hears a “Kazu?” from somewhere above him.

Kazunari pauses for a second and then opens his sketchbook. It’s well after midnight, he’s probably just hearing things—

“Hey, Kazu!” A voice calls, this time in front of him. “Look up.”

He does. “...Sumi?!”

His troupe-mate jumps down from the roof with a chuckle and lands on his feet.  _ Hot _ , Kazunari notes. He walks over to the blond, saying, “What are you doing out here, Kazu? Good boys like you should be asleep already.”

Kazunari pushes up his glasses—not contacts because it’s nearing two AM and he does actually value his eyesight—and stutters, “S-Sumi! Ehehe, same to you! W...Were you on the roof?”

“Yup,” Misumi confirms with a slight nod. He glances over Kazunari’s sketchbook. “Whatcha drawing?”

“I haven’t started yet,” Kazunari says, looking up at him, “but I was thinking of getting a headstart on a project I have to do in school. We’re gonna make a pop-up book, so I wanted to…”

“Kazu?” Misumi tilts his head.

“Huh?” Kazunari blinks. “Oh! Sorry, got distracted…”  _ By staring at you because you’re like super ethereal _ , Kazunari fails to add. “Actually… Sumi, d’ya mind being a model for me?”

“A model?” Misumi furrows his eyebrows and then throws up a peace sign. “Like this?”

Kazunari giggles. “Yeah! Well, I just kinda wanna try and draw you, so you don’t have to pose or anything.”

Misumi replies, “Okay.” He plops himself onto the table in front of Kazunari and grins down at him.

The moon is right there, full and luminous, but Misumi Ikaruga is also sitting on the table in front of him, so Kazunari has no trouble seeing his page with all of the light that he gives off. A few minutes pass with only the sound of the night cicadas’ croaks and the scratches of Kazunari’s pencil against his paper between the two.

Misumi leans down and whispers, “Kazu.”

“Hm?” Kazunari doesn’t look up this time, focused on getting Misumi’s hair just right.

“Why are you really up?”

A second passes and Kazunari has to shake himself back to reality. “Honestly, I was thinking about how you—I mean, how we did today. I didn’t want it to end. I wanna be on stage again already, you know?” Kazunari brushes his hair behind his ear, hoping that the dark of the night hides the rosiness on his cheeks. “What about you, Sumi?”

“Me too,” Misumi responds.

A few more marks and Kazunari proudly turns his sketchbook around to show his companion. “I’m finished! Woot woot!”

“Ah!” Misumi gets so close, he’s nearly pressing his face against the page. He breaks out in a contagious smile, noting, “There are triangles in my eyes!”

“Yup!” Kazunari laughs. “Just like you.”

Misumi beams at the sketch for a little while longer and then slams the book shut, slipping it into the pocket of his hoodie. “Okay!” He hops off the table and picks Kazunari up in his arms with a huff. “Now that Kazu is done, it’s time for him to get some sleep.”

“E-ehhh?!” Kazunari likes it. He knows that Misumi knows that he likes it. “Sumi…!” He wrestles around for a few seconds and then lets himself go limp as his boyfriend opens the door with his bare foot.

Misumi shuffles the pair inside as he asks, “Does Kazu wanna sleep in my room tonight?”

“Mm...yeah,” Kazunari hums, eyes already closing shut as he grips his boyfriend’s shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> misukazu.... *breaks down*  
> didnt proofread this. i have lots of thoughts on misukazu theyre gay boyfriends married in love real  
> misumi and kazunari are literally like the best characters in a3 and neither of them are in my top 3 I'm so sorry but they are so close to my heart i love them
> 
> find me on twt @ citoita <3


End file.
